


Oh, I love you

by SoftBlueFanfiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A little bit of Angst if you squint, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Boys, This is for an artists comic, first time saying I love you, just a little bigger than a ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBlueFanfiction/pseuds/SoftBlueFanfiction
Summary: Janus says I love you first...on accident.This was a work inspired by and written for @roz_poz2 on instagram and they also started recently started posting non-fandom work on their other insta @Surreal_rosalynd. All of their artwork is beautiful and I love it so much! This ficlet is based on one of their comics and I would suggest checking them out!!! <3
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Oh, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for roz_poz2 on insta! :) I dont know how happy I am with the final result but think I did okay and hope you enjoy!! <3

It was bound to happen, really. He should have been ready for it to happen to, with how much he had been thinking about it. 

His hands are so soft…

That blush is not cute…

That laugh…

Movie night was actually fun...and it was because of him…

I guess I like baking now...

I want to be near him more...

I love his smile..

I love his laugh…

I love him…

I love him…

I love him…

I love him…

“Oh, I love you” Janus just had not expected it to happen now. 

\---

They had been making cookies in the kitchen and having a wonderful time, although Logan might lose his mind if he saw the mess. Flour was everywhere from the fight they had gotten in earlier and both of them were covered in a powdery layer but the delectable treats were now in the oven baking to perfection. 

They had left the kitchen to go wash up, walking past Roman and Virgil, when Patton leaned over and dabbed a bit of flour onto the tip of Janus’ nose and made a comment about how cute he was while Virgil gagged. 

“No you don't!” Janus had laughed, grabbing Patton's arm and twirling him around. After he had his boyfriend securely in his arms, the sneaky side took revenge by rubbing a flour covered glove through Patton's hair while the other laughed until far after Janus had stopped and simply laid his hand on Patton's cheek. 

The fatherly figure nuzzled his face into Janus’ hand, and looked at him with so much adoration that Janus thought he might melt and it just...slipped out.

\----

Distantly he heard Roman feign joining in with Virgil's redoubled efforts at gagging them out of the room (He was the romantic side, but he couldn't just admit this was super cute) as Patton's face fell slack with shock. 

Janus didnt notice as a smile cracked at the corner of the others mouth as he tried to get his own to work. “I-Im...um...I...”

“I love you too!” Patton interrupted, face breaking out in a full smile as Janus was pulled back towards Patton for a kiss. 

“Aw, lovey, you're trembling!” Patton worried, pulling back and soothing a hand over his cheek. He led the other up stairs, away from Roman and Virgil who were quickly realizing the true gravity of what just happened. 

Janus just laughed, “I thought I upset you…” He took a deep breath before continuing “do you really mean it” he whispered quietly.

Something in Patton's eyes softened even further, and Deceit relaxed as the other side put his hands on either side of his face, “Of course I mean it, I love you Janus” 

“I love you too, Patton,” Janus smiled, feeling bubbly and light as reality hit that Patton loved him back. God, when did he get so sappy? 

He laughed out loud and kissed Patton again, then peppered more smaller ones all across the others face to get the other to laugh some more. 

“Alright, alright, let's get wash up lovey” Patton smiled, pulling Janus back to their rooms to change. 

Both held shining smiles for the rest of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you had fun reading and wish you all well!


End file.
